


Operation: Huntbastian

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Hunter have broken up, sending the Warblers into despair, until finally they go to Kurt and Blaine in a last-ditch attempt to get Huntbastian back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Huntbastian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr.

“Alright. Let’s…begin, I suppose,” Wes said with a sigh, observing the practice room with a resigned expression. The room was far from its usual cohesive and fun atmosphere. Jeff and Trent sat on either armrest of the comfiest chair; their devastated expressions resembling a child who had dropped their ice cream cone. Nick, David, and Sebastian shared the couch, with the first two shooting occasional frowns over at Hunter and Thad, who were sitting in wooden chairs on the opposite side of the room.

Blaine turned to Kurt with an exaggerated eyebrow raise, chancing a quick glance at several choice Warblers before turning to the front. Ever since Sebastian had broken up with Hunter a week and a half ago, the Warblers had completely lost their mojo. Some of the boys had chosen to stick with one side of the story or the other (since surprisingly, the actual breakup had occurred in private), while others were sulking in the general unhappiness of the group.

“What songs are we even doing again?” Trent sighed.

“Plus we haven’t decided who gets the solo for the latest group number…” Kurt piped up semi-hopefully, Blaine nodding in agreement.

“I wouldn’t be remotely surprised if it was Sebastian,” Hunter said too loudly to be a private comment. “Since he works better alone.”

Sebastian sneered terribly across the room, his eyes blinking twice their usual rate. “What can I say? I don’t like to be held back.”

Jeff dropped his head onto his hands with a groan.

“Let’s just begin, okay?” Nick rolled his eyes.

As the group dragged themselves into the first formation, Kurt made desperate eye contact with Wes, who just shook his head, mouthing “ _later_ ” before leading the Warblers into the first number.

*

Later didn’t come until two weeks later, when a practice was cut short after Hunter’s rude comments on Sebastian’s mistakes in choreography led to the latter stalking out the room, a move so unlike him that the vibe was thrown off even more than usual and Wes gave up. After a presumptuous nod, Hunter strode out as well, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Kurt sighed, meaning to follow him before his elbow was grabbed by Jeff. He glanced over to see Nick accosting Blaine in a similar fashion.

“Look guys,” David began, Thad nodding by his side. “It’s time we staged an intervention.”

Blaine scrunched up his face in adorable confusion. “For what, Wes’ obsession with his gavel?” A comment which earned him a glare from the offended Warbler.

“It’s Sebastian and Hunter,” said a distraught Trent. “They were so perfect together-”

“Besides you two, probably one of the best couples I’ve seen,” Wes interrupted.

“Yes. And so we-”

“Well it was my idea,” Nick said happily, “but we’re all behind it.”

Trent huffed. “Can I just finish what I was saying?” Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Kurt and Blaine. “We were hoping that you could be the frontrunners of Operation: Huntbastian.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow in judgment. “And you don’t think we should just let them work it out for themselves?”

There was an awkward pause, during which the Warblers exchanged loaded glances.

Kurt sighed. “Fine. We’ll talk to them.” He ignored the relieved smiles of everyone around him and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, leading him towards the dorms.

*

“Do you really think this will work?” Blaine was lounging on his bed, blazer thrown aside and his tie loosened while Kurt sat cross-legged on the comfy desk chair. They had been throwing around the idea of following through with the Warblers’ ridiculous plan for the better part of an hour, with still no consensus.

“No,” Kurt said bluntly, “I don’t. But honestly with the way things have been going with the Warblers, I won’t be able to look New Directions in the face come Regionals.” He sighed, fixing a non-existent wayward strand of hair. “Look, I’ll go talk to Sebastian, then I’ll come back, we’ll conference, and then you’ll go talk to Hunter. Sound good?” Kurt turned to face Blaine, his boyfriend’s face resembling that when Kurt had admitted that he watched porn.

“I…I like it when you’re bossy.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heat with a blush even as he tried to look coy. “I know.”

After closing the door behind him and shaking off the goofy grin that Blaine tended to inspire, Kurt rolled his shoulders back and headed off to Sebastian’s floor. Reaching his room ( _of course he has a single)_ , Kurt knocked on the door five times before Sebastian cracked open the door.

“Kurtie-kins? To what do I owe the pleasure?” His usual brazen attitude was countered by his tight grip on the handle and his flushed face. He seemed to run out of patience when Kurt didn’t respond with the usual banter; instead he was running his gaze concernedly over what he could see of Sebastian. “What do you want, Kurt?” Sebastian spat out hurriedly; “I don’t have all day here.”

“I just came to talk…but Sebastian – are you okay?”

“Oh please, I don’t need your-fuck-” Sebastian dashed back into his room, the door swinging open behind him.

Kurt followed him apprehensively, forgoing manners when he heard retching coming from the bathroom - _AND a private bathroom? Seriously? -_ followed by quiet sobs. He edged around the doorframe.

“Sebastian, are you okay?” Kurt bit his lip at the stupidity of the question as soon as it left his mouth. “Sorry, obviously not. Can I help?”

Sebastian heaved once more before flushing the toilet and falling back to rest against the shower with a sniff. “Ugh, God. It doesn’t even matter Kurt. This is just the kind of week I’ve been having.” He covered his face with one hand and rested the other on his stomach. “First Hunter, now this…”

“Um, no offence…but wasn’t it you that broke up with Hunter in the first place?”

 “Seriously, Kurt?” Sebastian spat one last time before wiping his eyes. “Why don’t you take a leaf out of your boyfriend’s book and ease back on the judgment. It just so happens that you and gel-boy aren’t the only ones who believe in love.”

 _Woah_. Kurt’s mouth opened and closed in shock. He knew Sebastian and Hunter had been together for longer than anyone had seen Sebastian tolerate someone, but he had no idea it was that serious. “Wait…if you cared about him that much then why did you end it? The two of you have been at each other’s throats ever since!”

“Because…I don’t know, Kurt. It had to happen, okay? It wasn’t  meant to be. Fresh out of the closet ex-military school boy and a trust fund baby like me? Cliché and fun but,” Sebastian gave an overly dramatic shrug, “it was never gonna last.”

Kurt finally sat down in the doorway, ignoring Sebastian’s “ _are you kidding me?”_ and leaning against the frame. “So you’ve gone from love to ‘it was never meant to be’? What’s the real story here?”

“Why do you give a damn – you know what, fuck it. I’m pregnant, Kurt. Happy?” Sebastian aimed a misjudged kick at his sink, determinately not looking at his fellow Warbler. “Twins, actually, because apparently life enjoys double-fucking me.”

“And they’re…you’re…but…pregnant?!” Kurt felt like his heart had stopped; not ever in a million years would he have expected this.

Sebastian swallowed heavily, glaring at Kurt. “Look, you want the sob story, but there isn’t one. Hunter knocked me up, no he doesn’t know, no my family doesn’t know, no I haven’t decided what I’m going to do, and yes these leeches are making me puke my guts out. So if you don’t mind dear, I’d like you to get out of my room, get back to your perfect fairy-tale romance, and keep your mouth shut. Capiche?”

After a beat of mutual understanding that the conversation was going nowhere, Kurt frowned and stood back up, turning to leave before pausing. “Sebastian…are you going to keep them?”

“…Yes.” The whisper seemed to take an eternity to come.

Nodding, Kurt quietly left Sebastian in peace. He knew what had to be done.

*

At the end of the week, all of the Warblers sans Hunter and Sebastian were gathered for a secret meeting for “an update on Operation Huntbastian”.

“Ahem,” Wes banged his gavel to call the group to attention. “Warbler Kurt and Warbler Blaine, please update us on your progress so far as the frontrunners of this project.”

“Thank you Wes, council, fellow Warblers.” Blaine nodded, taking the lead since he was more accustomed to the over-the-top formality of the group. “We’ve talked to both Hunter and Sebastian, and it seems the situation is more serious than we realized.”

“Sebastian is pregnant with Hunter’s twins,” Kurt interrupted. “And before you all break out into whatever objections you have-”

“-it’s clear they both are still very much in love. So we have an idea about how the Warblers could help – who’s with us?”

The Warblers immediately raised their hands in the air in agreement, their expressions ranging from surprise to determination. Blaine beamed in response, swinging around a white board hosting a list of baby-related songs.

“A serenade…genius,” Thad looked on in awe.

Blaine nodded happily. “Now all that’s left is to organize a time!” Immediately chatter broke out among the group. “And rehearse, of course,” he added hastily as Wes opened his mouth to chime in.

Kurt shook his head fondly as the battle for the setlist began to heat up.

*

It wasn’t three minutes after both Hunter and Sebastian arrived at the choir room (at different times, of course) that they found themselves the unwilling audience members of a themed concert.

The solos went to the “honorable leaders of the project”, with Blaine choosing to sing “Baby Mine”, and Kurt took the room’s breath away with a rendition of Celine Dion’s “Beautiful Boy”. The Warblers sang several more group numbers before closing with a hopeful performance of “Kiss the Boy”, a play on the song from the Disney movie.

The music ended, not with a kiss and a joyful celebration, but complete silence. Sebastian was staring straight ahead, looking as though his worst nightmare had come true, and Hunter kept sneaking confused glances at his ex-boyfriend.

“This is a joke.”

Hunter’s words seemed to physically hurt Sebastian, as the latter flinched before making an obvious move to leave.

“No!” Hunter abruptly stood up, ignoring the non-discrete exit of the boys to give them privacy. “Bas…please wait. Is it?”

Sebastian took a breath and turned to face him. “No, Hunter. It’s not a joke…and I wouldn’t have wanted you to find out like this and-“

Hunter silenced him with a finger over his lips. “You’re pregnant. With our child?” At Sebastian’s emotional nod he covered his face with his hands. “How could you keep this from me? You know I’m nothing if not loyal…God Seb, I would never want you to deal with this by yourself, even if you don’t want to be with me.”

Sebastian pulled away and shook his head. “It was never that I didn’t want to be with you, I just…I guess that I always assumed…” He trailed off, hoping Hunter would understand, but was only met with a hurt expression. “I never pegged myself for a father, alright? And certainly not this early. Even settling down…that was always the joke, right? So I got scared,” he subconsciously placed a hand on his abdomen. “I didn’t want to drag anyone else into this, least of all you.” He gave his ex a small smirk. “After all you always were the traditional, follow-in-my-father’s-footsteps type.”

“So…you didn’t break up with me because you don’t want to be with me?”

“No,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“And if I still wanted us to be together and raise our child together?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened hopefully before he shook his head, trying to laugh. “You don’t mean that.”

“Trust me. I’m serious when I say that I want this, I want you.” Hunter took a step towards him, maintaining strong eye contact the entire time. “I want us.”

“All four of us?” The side of Sebastian’s mouth twitched up in humor as he took Hunter’s hand hesitantly.

“All…four?” Hunter halted his move to embrace Sebastian, his face displaying evident confusion until Sebastian’s amused grin gave it away.

“Double trouble, huh? Well…you’ve never done anything the easy way Seb, why should this be any different?” Hunter grinned and leaned forward to plant a kiss onto his forehead, sighing happily when Sebastian leaned into his embrace.

“IT WORKED!”

Sebastian let his head drop down onto Hunter’s shoulder with a laugh at the victorious shout heard through the door. “Fuck off, perverts!” He flipped off the general direction of the door, but the happy gleam in his eye gave him away. “Well, I guess if they want a show, Hun, let’s put on a show.” Gripping the back of Hunter’s neck, he pulled him in for a heated kiss.

“Huntbastian is back! Three cheers for Kurt and Blaine!”

“Hip Hip!”

“Hooray!”

Hunter went to pull away as the cheers continued, but Sebastian moved forward to gently bite his lower lip.

“I’ll explain later,” he whispered before smiling into the next kiss, ignoring the cheering of their fellow Warblers to bask in the acceptance of his love and their future together.


End file.
